


Embargo is love’s waiting room

by robotwitch



Series: Once more for the ages [40]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwitch/pseuds/robotwitch
Summary: Some things are unsaid, some things are undone, but some things are worth the wait.





	Embargo is love’s waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Naughty Dog properties, an alternate universe where there is no Cordyceps Brain Infection outbreak and everyone lives. Both the Uncharted and The Last of Us characters are here and very much alive, brought together through Cassie and Ellie's chance meeting at summer camp.

It slipped from her tongue so casually; Joel didn’t realize it til she’s pulling out of the drive to head to work. He was so blindsided by it he doesn’t think he returned the sentiment.

But Tess says it again the next morning, “See you later, Texas. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbles, half afraid he’ll startle her for having said it.

Ellie’s ready to go a few minutes later and they pile into the truck, heading toward the school then the dam.

Reminding her, “I’ve got a checkup this afternoon, I won’t be around to pick you up.”

“Okay, so who’s coming to get me?”

“Tommy. I figured you could take Nike over to his and Maria’s, let him explore the trails.”

“Buckley can show Nike how nice it is to be off leash.”

Joel chuckles as Ellie gets out. Though he never strays far from Ellie, it’ll take more than a good example to get that dog to come when he’s called.

Work’s always slow, but somehow the clock manages to tick slower as Joel waits for it to be time to leave for the hospital. When it’s finally time, he nods to Maria on his way out.

He tries not to flinch at the doctor’s cold hands as he’s poked and prodded through their routine tests.

It’s difficult to remain patient with the healing process when on the surface the wound has closed over. Joel knows they’re concerned about whatever internal damage was done by that damn rod, but at this rate, even if he was cleared today, he’ll be stuck behind a desk until winter’s end.

The doctor looks over his charts one last time before letting him loose, “It would appear you’re in the all clear.”

Joel blinks, “Excuse me?”

“The area may still be a bit tender, but you are all clear to return to regular activity.”

The doctor instructs him to take it easy regardless, but this is it. No more visits, no more tests; he can return to construction, he can reciprocate when Tess is in the mood – Tess.

It’s some coincidence that the week he’s deemed fit again, she said _those _words to him. And the way they sounded in her voice – Joel couldn’t have imaged how they would echo in his ear.

She made him promise he’d make up for the year they were apart and the months he’s been incapacitated, and Tess always collects on her debts. It’s long past due that Joel started paying.

Only leaving the hospital, it’s not Tess who gets the first call.

“Hey, Ellie. Would you mind spending the night at Tommy’s?”

There’s a pause on her end then a tenuous, “Why?”

“Doc gave me the all clear and I sorta owe Tess some –”

“Stop – I don’t want to know any more. If that’s the case, I’d prefer to stay here the night.”

“Thanks, kiddo.”

“Just spare me the details, old man.”

“Will do,” he grins.

Joel’s grateful Ellie understands without need for further explanation.

On the way back, Joel debates with himself if he ought to do something to mark the occasion, but any thought of it is dashed by Tess’s car already in the drive. He’s almost glad of it; the effort likely would’ve gone unappreciated anyway.

Except when Joel steps inside, it is abundantly clear Tess is in a mood – just not the sort of mood he was hoping for. She’s in a tear about the kitchen, stomping about, slamming things.

“Would you fucking believe them? After everything I –” she cuts herself off with a low growl.

Joel keeps a safe distance from her frustration, “What am I supposed to believe?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t fucking matter.”

“If you say so.”

“It’s just if – no, never mind.”

Rarely has Joel seen Tess outraged beyond words; another time it might’ve worried him.

Muttering under her breath, “Incompetent shits.”

Today, he’s almost tickled by it. But if she won’t – or can’t articulate what’s irritating her, Joel won’t press. He can wait til she’s worked her frustration out of her system.

Rather than engage, Joel takes up the guitar Sarah and Tommy bought him for his birthday and sits down, picking away as she grouses.

The tune is new, yet somehow already familiar beneath his fingertips. He’s absorbed by the music, so much so he doesn’t hear Tess complaining at him until she’s right in front of him.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” but a smirks creeps across Joel’s face as he simply changes his song. “_Why don’t we d-do it in the road? Why don’t we do it in the road?_”

“What?”

“_Why don’t we do it in the road? Why don’t we do it in the road?_”

“What the fuck are you going on about?”

Staring her dead in the eye, “_No-one will be watching us. Why don’t we do it in the road?_”

“You finished? Cause it ain’t fucking funny. I’ve had enough of a day already and I don’t need _you_ being funny about it.”

“I assure you, I ain’t being funny.” Joel puts the guitar down and draws Tess in by the hips, “I have been, as of this afternoon, deemed fully recovered.”

Tess scoffs but doesn’t pull away. Meeting his gaze again, “You’re serious.”

Joel’s always taken pleasure in his ability to catch her off guard, but this time her disbelief is too much. He’s done toying with her. He just wants her already. “You’re now free to do whatever you please with me.”

“No,” she shakes her head, climbing into his lap. “No, that’s not the point. Now that you’re better, the point is for _you_ to have me any way you choose.”

“Then let’s not waste time – Ellie’s only gone for the night.”

He wraps his arms tight around her waist.

She tilts his chin upward, “It appears you’ve thought of everything.”

“Not to worry, ma’am. I ain’t coming for your job – just you.”

Her smirk lights a fire in his belly Joel hasn’t felt in over a year. Whatever residual pain his wound might still be in, he’s willing to endure it for her.

\----------

Sleeping with Joel is different now.

It used to be they only shared a bed when they’d fucked the night before. But they ain’t fucked in months and they’ve still been sharing a bed – _their _bed.

The notion of it doesn’t frighten Tess as much as it used to. She can’t tell if that’s on account of him or if it’s just finally time she grew up and settled down or both.

But hell, even fucking him is different – now that he can again.

Tess thought _she_ was desperate for want of this day, but compared to her hunger, Joel is ravenous. He nips at her neck and Tess moans. He certainly ain’t wasting a moment, making up for their lost time.

And when they collapse on _their _bed after round two, they don’t even bother to roll off each other. Tess rests her head against Joel’s chest, staring down at the faded scar, no longer an angry red reminder she almost lost the best partner she’s ever had.

She’s relishing in the rise and fall of his breath when a shiver shoots up her spine; his callused fingers absently work their way along her back.

Joel chuckles to himself, “You know, a year ago, we wouldn’t have been caught dead like this.”

Tess hums in response, pondering it all.

Sleeping with Joel is different now, in every sense of the phrase, but it might just be a different Tess could get accustomed to.

She crooks her neck awkwardly in order to get a look at him. He’s not asleep, but his eyes are shut, letting the peacefulness of their new situation wash over him.

Tess feels it seeping under her skin as well.

“Texas.”

“Mhmm?”

“I love you.”

He shifts a little under her weight, opening his eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”

Tess snorts, “That’s it? Some response to the first time I said _it_.”

“Need I remind you what you said when I told you?” Smirking, “Besides, it ain’t like it’s the first time you said it either.”

“When did I –?”

“Yesterday morning.”

“And you didn’t fucking say anything?”

She’s astonished. She thought he’d been champing at the bit, waiting for her to admit what they’ve both probably felt for longer than either of them would care to acknowledge.

Joel shrugs, propping himself up on his elbows, “Took me by surprise.”

“You took me by surprise – singing like that.”

“Well, I realized I never wooed you fucking properly before.”

Tess could smack him.

The mindless strumming she can typically ignore, but the moment he parts his lips and words come out accompanied by a melody, she’s a goner. Tess can hardly recall what she came home in a huff about.

It ain’t fair she never knew he could sing til a few months ago. It certainly ain’t fucking fair of him to use it to disarm her like that.

Especially not when she’s been waiting more patiently for this day than she’s ever waited for anything.

A stray thought strikes Tess like a bolt of lightning and she hates that she can’t stop herself from asking, “Is that how you wooed _her_?”

Joel frowns, “Her?”

“Your ex.”

“You mean Christine?”

Tess flinches at the name.

She never asked the name before because she didn’t want to know or invite comparisons in his head, and she certainly never wanted to invite her into _their _bed. Only now she’s done all three.

He takes her silence as a moment to consider, “I suppose I must’ve.”

Raising a brow, “You’re reusing old moves to get me into bed with you?”

“Not intentionally.”

“Don’t treat me like I’m her, Joel.”

“Wouldn’t dare.”

Not that she truly thought he ever would or ever has, but to have that assurance – to have _his_ assurance _that_ is beyond valuable to her.

“Well, then,” Tess sighs, swinging her leg over him, “it would seem her loss is my gain.”

“You’re not the only one to get the better end of that bargain,” he leans toward her.

Her fingers spread out across his chest, preventing him from getting any closer before she can utter it again, “I love you.”

“Glad you see it my way,” Joel grins.

He brushes the stray hair out of her face and Tess marvels how those rough hands she often saw beat men senseless were just as capable of tenderness.

Closing the distance, Joel kisses her, but it’s Tess who doesn’t him let go.

She doesn’t give a damn what anyone else thinks; their partnership is built on something better than deals and contracts.

And in the morning, it’s different. Joel’s side of the bed is already empty.

Tess sighs; she was looking forward to waking up next to him.

Taking advantage of the extra space, she rolls into the center of the bed. She never thought about what it was like to wake up beside someone before. Now she wants to do it every morning.

_If only Joel wasn’t such a damned early riser_, she thinks a little bitterly, when the smell of coffee hits her nose.

Joel returns with a pair of steaming mugs and she’s sure it’s better than waking up beside him; a show of love rather than a declaration.

Reaching for hers, “I love that you don’t even have to ask anymore.”

Ignoring her careful tiptoeing around the words and careful not to spill, Joel kisses her.

“I love you,” he says simply. It’s a song she’ll never tire of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: The Beatles "Why Don't We Do It In The Road?" (because sometimes Joel has a sense of humor)


End file.
